Undying Friendship
by The Dark Lady
Summary: NOW COMPLETE!!! This is actually a lead on from 'Eternal Friendship' but is intended to stand on it's own. If you want more info on the situation have a look at that story. Warning: This is a yuri story between Makoto and an original character, Shimoto an
1. Default Chapter

Undying Friendship-Part 1  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Sailor Moon; they belong to someone else.  
  
Author's Note: Due to the success of 'Eternal Friendship' I've decided to do a sequel to it though it can stand on it's own. This, once again, is derived from personal experience, which, I believe is always best to write about. It explores levels of friendship and love, physical and spiritual. This story is going to be longer than the original so I can explore some of the deeper issues of a relationship.  
  
The sheets rustled slightly as two bodies stirred from beneath them. Shimoto draped an arm around Makoto, avoiding waking her. She gazed down on her best friend, watching her breath slowly and deeply. She leant down, brushing her lips against Makoto's, kissing her ever so softly. The dark haired girl's eyes fluttered slightly but they didn't open immediately. Shimoto snuggled closer to Makoto, remembering the night's passion and pleasure. She had never felt like that before, never felt the lust, the love or the closeness. It was as if progressing to a physical stage in their relationship brought them closer together so even their souls touched.  
Makoto blinked into consciousness, her first view was that of Shimoto's beautiful face smiling at her. She seemed wrapped in thought until she realised Makoto was looking at her.  
"What are you thinking, Shimo-chan?" she asked sleepily.  
Her groggy speech forced a wider smile onto Shimoto's face. "Aww, you're so cute when you first wake up, and so very beautiful." She caressed Makoto's face with a hand, brushing strands of hair away from her eyes. "I was just thinking how content I feel and at peace. It's as if I've finally found what I'm looking for... you."  
Her words evoked a loving grin from Makoto who hugged Shimoto tightly. She leant up and kissed her softly. A rush of emotion flowed through Makoto once more, this time not of the passion of last night but of contentment and love of the morning after.  
"Mako-chan... where do we go from here?" Shimoto asked, breaking the glowing silence. The extreme seriousness of the question snapped Makoto's mind to the issues at hand. She looked into her friend's eyes, seeing the confusion there but also the care for her.  
She took a deep breath. "I... I don't know Shimoto, I still consider you my best friend, though I know we are more. I'll understand if you want to go back to being just friends..."   
Shimoto pulled Makoto closer to the warmth of her body. "No... no, I want you Mako-chan... I need you." Those few words made Makoto's heart sing.   
Her feelings took over her actions, forcing Makoto to press her lips against Shimoto's and her hands to slide over her warm, smooth skin. Shimoto returned the kiss with a burning passion she never thought herself possible of feeling. The heat of the moment consumed them both, leading them into new realms of pleasure and ecstasy.  
  
  
Makoto lay back on her own bed, hands supporting her head as she looked back on the events of the morning and previous night. A smile came to her lips immediately and she couldn't stop it if she wanted to. She had had a permanent smile on her face all day and her friends had persistently asked what she was so happy about. Of course, she hadn't told anyone. She and Shimoto had discussed it and thought it best if no one else knew about it, besides it would be fun hiding their relationship.  
The more she thought about Shimoto, the more she wanted to be near her, holding her close. It would be another long day until she saw her and that would be in the restrictive surroundings of school. She couldn't be as intimate as she wanted and she could feel the frustration mounting already. She grinned slightly as she imagined the two sneaking out of class and to some quiet spot to relieve the tension, if only just for a sweet kiss.  
Makoto lifted herself off her bed and strolled through to the kitchen, trying to take her mind off of Shimoto, but to no avail. She began preparing her dinner, taking out a knife and chopping board before wandering towards the fridge to scour its contents.  
Finally deciding there was nothing there of interest, she walked through to the lounge and grabbed the phone, pressing an array of keys on the number pad.  
She waited impatiently for someone to pick up the phone.  
"Hello?" Came the voice on the other end of the phone.   
Makoto's stomach did summersaults just hearing that voice. She gathered her thoughts quickly and replied. "Uh, hi Shimo-chan. It's me."  
"Oh hi! What's up..."  
Makoto paused, wondering if Shimoto was actually going through the same frustration as she was. "Well... I was, erm, wondering if you'd like to come over or something..." She felt her face flushing red even though there was no one else present.  
She could hear Shimoto giggle at the other end of the phone. "Sure Mako-chan, how could I resist you?" Makoto smiled at her friend's enthusiasm. "Just give me a few minutes and I'll be write over. I'm dying to see you!"  
Makoto breathed a sigh of relief before saying her goodbyes and hanging up the phone. She moved back through to the bedroom, straightening out the bed and cleaning the surfaces unnecessarily.   
Time seemed to go agonizingly slowly and she began to get impatient yet again. She traced the patterns on her bed covers, her mind wandering back to the morning. The intrusive noise of the doorbell cut into her thoughts, bringing her back to the present. Her heart leapt, knowing it was the woman she loved waiting on the other side of the door.  
  
End of Part 1  
  
Author's Note: Well? This is the first instalment of this particular story and not really that in-depth yet but it will be next time! Just you wait! :) Please review as I'd like to know what you want in the next part and what could be improved! Thanx.  



	2. Undying Friendship - Part 2

Undying Friendship - Part 2  
  
Disclaimer: The characters, settings and their likeness do not belong to me, they are unfortunately owned by someone else.  
  
Author's Note: This is the second instalment of this story, which explores the ups and downs of deep friendship. This is based mostly on personal experience and feelings, which I find is always best to write about, so any feedback would be appreciated, whether it's good or bad. Thanks.  
  
With as much elegance as she could muster, Makoto pulled the door open a little to hastily, revealing Shimoto who wore a beaming smile on her face. She stepped forward, flinging her arms around Makoto and enveloping her in a warm hug. Makoto couldn't help but let out a laugh; glad to at last have her feelings returned by someone she truly cared about. She grabbed Shimoto's hand and led her inside her home, kicking the door shut. She motioned for Shimoto to sit by the table whilst she prepared the drinks.   
She pulled some glasses out of a cupboard and searched for the ice tea she had prepared earlier. Whilst she was doing this she didn't notice the music that had suddenly started. Makoto walked into the lounge, glasses in hand and stopped, an amused expression on her face.  
She looked at Shimoto who was trying to hide a grin behind her hand. "Isn't this the music from..."  
"Yes, it is." Shimoto cut her off. The same music had been playing the night before, a Japanese pop band that Makoto had never really listened to before. She couldn't even remember their name but could definitely remember the music and what had happened in accompaniment.   
Makoto placed the glasses on the table, her eyes still fixed on Shimoto who was now looking at her seductively. Makoto could feel her face flushing and she stared down at the glass in front of her. She heard Shimoto's giggle and looked up again. She had stood up and rounded the table, kneeling beside Makoto. She ran a hand along Makoto's bare arm, making her shiver and a familiar rush of emotion surge through her body. Makoto leant forward until her lips were only inches away from Shimoto's.  
"You have such beautiful eyes." She breathed, her excitement evident by her husky voice.   
Shimoto smiled. "Shut up." She moved forward, pressing her lips against Makoto's. Her hands began to wander, feeling the curves of Makoto's body. Their kiss deepened as they were lost in each other, the outside world non-existent for a few seconds. Shimoto pulled away and stood to Makoto's disappointment. Before Makoto could protest, Shimoto grabbed her hand and pulled her through to the bedroom and onto the bed. Makoto kissed her neck gently, sliding a hand down Shimoto's leg and up again, exciting her even more. Shimoto pushed Makoto away, quickly manoeuvring her body around Makoto's and turning her over so Makoto was beneath her. Makoto feigned a hurt expression.  
"What did I do wrong?" she struggled against Shimoto's firm hold on her arms.  
Shimoto merely smiled, leaning down and planting loving kisses along Makoto's neckline. She worked her way up to Makoto's ear, nibbling on the lobe whilst Makoto's breathing came in shallow gasps. Her hands began to wander once again; a habit Makoto had noticed moments after their first kiss. Every slight caress against her skin made Makoto's excitement soar, making her body ache for Shimoto. Makoto arched her body and kissed Shimoto deeply, their tongues meeting. Shimoto's warm hand found Makoto's breast and she moaned with the pleasurable sensation. Every one of her senses were heightened and rational thought was discarded with Makoto's care for the world. Shimoto's lips worked their way down her neck whilst her hands lifted the thin top she was wearing. She kissed Makoto's belly lightly, evoking even more arousal within her. One hand massaged her breast whilst Shimoto's free hand unbuttoned Makoto's jeans. She did this teasingly slow, making Makoto groan in impatience and annoyance. Makoto ran her fingers through Shimoto's fine light hair, the softness of it a contrast to the erotic torture she was receiving from the hair's owner.   
Shimoto looked up at her seductively, the same lusty look in her eyes from the night before. Seeing that look aroused Makoto even more, she had never had someone look at her that way before. "Am I doing something wrong Mako-chan?" she whispered, her voice acquiring its own extremely husky tone. Makoto growled at her, the deep noise rising up from the back of her throat.  
Shimoto let out a familiar giggle, never taking her eyes off Makoto's face whilst her hands pulled at the jeans. She began kissing the sensitive skin of the thigh, nipping it slightly with her teeth. Makoto moaned, the pleasure she was receiving overwhelmed her. Finally giving in to the ecstasy, she let Shimoto have her way with her.  
  
  
Makoto walked briskly towards the school gates wearing a beaming smile on her face. She had that same infectious smile as she had the day before and she was unwilling to depart with it. She revelled in the emotions she was feeling. Everything was so new to her and she was determined not to let anything spoil her newfound happiness. As she walked through the gates she heard the familiar ring of the bell.  
Her pace quickened to a run as she realised she was late. "Damn..." she sighed, noting some things would never change. She walked into class, giving her apologies to the teacher and quietly sitting down. Time seemed to drag on but Makoto kept herself busy with thoughts of the day before.   
When, eventually, it was time for the break in between periods, Makoto made her way outside and found a quiet spot under an oak tree. She sat down and watched the other students meet up and go about their business. As she soaked in the sun a shadow fell over her, making her look up.  
"Is this spot taken?"  
Makoto smiled. "Yes... by you!"   
Shimoto sat down beside her, staring up at the clouds. "Why is it everyone has to know why I'm smiling?" she glanced at Makoto, a knowing expression on her face.  
"People are just so curious... I suppose I would be too. Why are you smiling Shimo-chan?"   
Shimoto smirked at Makoto. "I think you know the answer to that. It's because I'm in love with y..." Shimoto's words trailed off as she realised they were not alone. A blonde haired girl stood in front of them, an eyebrow raised.  
"Mina-chan... I..." Makoto began.  



	3. Undying Friendship - Part 3

Undying Friendship - Part 3  
  
Disclaimer: The characters, settings and their likeness do not belong to me, they are unfortunately owned by someone else.  
  
Author's Note: This is the third instalment of this story, which explores the ups and downs of deep friendship. This is based mostly on personal experience and feelings, which I find is always best to write about, so any feedback would be appreciated, whether it's good or bad. Thanks.  
  
"What do you mean, Shimoto? So what if she knows about us? Are you ashamed?" Makoto waved her arms frantically, emphasising her anxiety. She stared at Shimoto, eyes glaring, not understanding what her lover meant.  
Shimoto took a deep breath and turned around, a hurt expression adorning her facial features. She looked down at the floor of Makoto's kitchen.  
"No, of course I'm not ashamed, Mako-chan. It's just that I'm not ready to tell everyone about us, in fact, I didn't want anyone to know. Mina is your friend and luckily she understands but not everyone is like that. Our lives could be hell if people find out." She took another deep breath, attempting to organise her words into a clear sentence. "Maybe we should cool things down, until we at least know how we feel about each other and our situation."  
Makoto stood in disbelief. She knew exactly how she felt about Shimoto and she had been sure she had felt the same way. She opened her mouth as if to say something but instead turned and rested her hands on the kitchen counter, head lowered. The emotions rose up inside of her, this time of anger, confusion and hurt. Her heart ached, a dull feeling in her chest that made her want to cry.  
"Well, how do you feel about us then?" she managed to blurt out, trying to contain her feelings. She heard Shimoto sigh and pace the floor before stopping and answering.  
"I love you, Mako-chan. That I know. But we are both so young and we have the rest of our lives ahead of us. We need to think about that." She laid a hand on Makoto's shoulder, reassuring her she still cared.  
Makoto was unable to control the rush of emotion any longer. She lurched away from Shimoto's hand, taking a few steps back, tears welling up in her eyes.  
"How dare you? I want to spend the rest of my life with you! Because I love you! But if you feel that way I want nothing more to do with you! Get out of my home!" she pointed to the door, her cheeks wet from tears of rage and pain.  
The look of shock and a sense of horror on Shimoto's face hit Makoto, making her instantly regret what she had said. She hated herself for losing her temper but she felt she couldn't stop now and continued to glare at her friend.  
"Go on! Step out that door and out of my life. I hope I never see you again!" Makoto screamed at her.  
Shimoto turned and ran to the door, yanking it open and slamming it behind her. Makoto could hear her sobs as she ran for the stairs. With Shimoto gone, so was Makoto's anger. She dropped to her knees, head in hands, crying up all the anguish and pain she was feeling. She couldn't believe this was happening, everything was so perfect for a few days and now her beautiful world was falling apart. She had lost the only person she had ever truly loved.  
  
  
Shimoto lay curled up in her bed, trying to keep all the hurt out by wrapping the covers around her. She had run home and up to her room, ignoring her parent's questions and concerns about her mood. The silence of night left her alone with her thoughts and she hated it. Her own questions floated around in her mind, no answers coming to her. She felt terrible for upsetting Makoto but she didn't understand why she had reacted that way. She was trying to be reasonable about the whole situation but Makoto wasn't making it easy. She was just too fiery and sensitive.  
Shimoto turned over in the bed, fresh tears burning her cheeks. Why was it so hard just to be happy? The silent question hung in the air, even when she tried to close her eyes and go to sleep it still haunted her. She didn't know what to do to make Makoto happy, her parents happy and herself happy. Someone would always be upset and invariably it was Shimoto who got hurt.   
Her eyes stung from all the crying she'd done and her head ached. She thought of Makoto and how good it would feel to be enveloped in her arms, just to feel that sense of security and safety again.   
Shimoto began to weep again, but soon she was asleep, exhausted from the day's disastrous events.  
  
  
Makoto was awake early the next morning, unable to sleep properly and only dreaming of Shimoto when she did. Her face haunted her mind, making her think of Shimoto's intimate touch and teasing remarks. She had decided she'd cried enough and it was time to pull herself together and live her life. But she felt she couldn't live without Shimoto, merely exist, a shadow of her former self without her love.  
Makoto slammed her front door hard as she walked to the stairs, remembering how Shimoto had done the same. She shook her head, attempting to shake the thoughts from her mind.  
She felt like a zombie when walking to the school gates, unable to focus or concentrate, only linger in her depressing thoughts of loss. She was so angry with herself, not just for driving Shimoto away but now she realised how weak she was, how reliant she was on someone else for companionship and love. Something she had been unknowingly looking for most of her life and now she had found it she had thrown it away, along with an undying friendship that should have lasted forever.  
Makoto had seen things in Shimoto she had never imagined she would see. Shimoto needed love. That need made her vulnerable and easy to hurt. Makoto hated having that power over her, something she never wanted to have again. Her anger turned to disgust as she realised how badly she had hurt Shimoto and their relationship. She would probably never have Shimoto back or ever be able to make up for it. Her usual zest for life had left her and she felt like lying down and ceasing to exist. No one would miss her; the world would be a better place without her.  
As she was consumed by her dark thoughts her attention was drawn to the main entrance of the school. She froze, staring, unable to speak or walk away.  
Shimoto stood there. She hadn't noticed Makoto a first but just as she was about to enter that school she glanced up. As if she had been physically hit, she stumbled backwards, her eyes not leaving Makoto's face.  
Makoto could feel her body shudder as an onslaught of new tears came, her decision to never cry again all but forgotten. She was uncertain what to do, she thought about running but her legs wouldn't move, she thought about whisking Shimoto up in her arms and telling her how much she loved her but stubbornness and pride held her back. Instead she let her gaze fall to the ground and hoped that Shimoto would merely leave and forget all about her.  
Seconds passed that seemed like hours and Makoto ventured to look up again. She almost gasped as she saw Shimoto standing right in front of her. Still, no words came to her. Shimoto looked at her, eyebrows raised, her eyes slightly glazed but holding a cold stare that made Makoto shiver.  
Eventually, Makoto's senses returned to her and she spoke, her voice cracking slightly, a lump in her throat.  
"Shimoto... I... I'm sorry." She found it so hard to apologise, again this was caused by pride. She looked away from Shimoto and walked past her, not wanting to hear her reply.  
"So am I..." she heard the whisper from behind her which made her stop and turn, tears still falling down her cheeks. Shimoto had lost the icy gaze and let her own tears fall. "But I understand that you want nothing to do with me." She continued. Makoto could tell she didn't understand but knew she was saying that to make Makoto feel better as well as herself.   
Makoto stood hastily forward, grabbing Shimoto by the shoulders. "No, you're wrong. I love you; I want to be with you, always. I'm sorry I said all those stupid things, I was upset. I know that's no excuse but I can be an irrational, insensitive bitch at times." She stopped herself from saying any more or she would blurt out something stupid again.  
Shimoto looked up into Makoto's eyes, looking to see if she really meant what she said.  
"And I understand that you don't want to tell anyone. I'll wait until you're ready, if you ever are." Makoto smiled, the feeling strange from having cried for so long.  
Shimoto let out a big sob and wrapped her arms around her; oblivious to the looks the two were getting from classmates. Nothing else mattered in the world, only Makoto and herself.  
  
End of Part 3  
  
END OF UNDYING FRIENDSHIP  
  
Author's finishing notes: Well, that's it. Sorry this one was a little dark and depressing but in a relationship you have to take the good with the bad. Even though I said most of this is from personal experience I have adapted ideas to fit the story and tried to make it as unbiased as I can. Please give me feedback and suggestions for my next story.   
P.S There's a happy ending to this story, unfortunately there hasn't been in my life, but of course, it hasn't come to and end yet. Thanks for taking the time to read this, hope you enjoyed it.  



End file.
